


[A3!]印象

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: OOC, 非乙女向！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 主要讲的就是一个拍宣传写真的事情。*紬厨混乱发言，想看看性感的紬。*文体混乱。OOC是我的。非乙女向！没有CP，是月岡紬单人。





	[A3!]印象

**Author's Note:**

> *其实本来想写青春疼痛文学，结果不会写，就吊儿郎当写了个这个没头没尾的。A3!国内人少，道理我都懂，不求热度，写这个就是自嗨（失落）。  
> *我眼里：泉姐和紬——闺蜜相。  
> *被群友开导了，我要大声喊我爱月岡紬。

　　——我第一次遇见月岡紬，如同遇见天使。

 

【场景一】

　　这事起源于某一天，立花泉和月岡紬出去采购。一开始只是下意识地观察和思考，慢慢地有一些接触，和所有团员一样，与其说发生了什么实质性的变化，不如说加深了革命友谊。他们先去超市买了日用品和食材，他惯例地帮她提重物，泉只要负责抱好易碎的生鸡蛋和易折的鲜花，一路上聊聊近期冬组正在排练的新公演剧本，两个人高兴得像放假出去郊游的小朋友。

　　回到宿舍的时候是咲也和万里给他们开的门，真澄远远地听见她回来了，从成堆的试卷里死而复生，又被摁了回去。

　　“放这里了？”他问。

　　“嗯。”立花泉点头，“盐的话，请放在右手边第一个格子里。辛苦了，紬先生。”

　　月岡紬背过身去。

　　靠近火源的缘故，厨房的温度比客厅要高。紬挽起袖子做事情，一小截手腕露在空气中，侧面突出的一小块腕骨圆润晶莹。他把右手边的抽屉小心地拉开。

　　驼色的风衣对穿着者的肤色有严格考验，相对于大部分的成年男性而言，紬算是白皙纤细的类型。他的手腕上绊着那条古银色的细链，也许是重要的东西，自第一次见到他起便未尝离身，或者是无法割舍的习惯，多问无益。

　　他注意到了泉的视线，大概以为她还有话要吩咐他，便转过身问：“监督？”

　　啊。要是这个时候说“你很漂亮”这种话，也过于唐突、招人误解了。

　　“没什么。”她吞吞吐吐地答道。

　　紬轻轻地笑起来，用看一束花的神情关爱地看着她：“如果有什么事，可以随时找我商量哦。”

　　她看着他，静默了一阵子。像是脑子里塞满了棉花又被电流走过，再开口时，言语仿佛不受自己的控制了：“我想……我们应该拍一期写真。“

　　紬的动作顿住了。

　　实际上这个想法也是因为刚刚观察着他而浮现，她立刻解释道：“这个、是刚刚想到的，大概还要再花一点时间做具体的策划……”

　　他一副恍然大悟的样子：“这样啊，我明白了。”

 

　　泉看着他，忽然想到：他明白了什么？

 

【场景二】

　　他们开拍的时候正值秋末，当时冬组的公演正在被大力宣传，因此写真的拍摄对象自然而然就是冬组成员了。原定计划里是冬组全员六人全员，结果最后真正能到场的只有月岡紬。拍之前关于主题也争执了一番，究竟是根据新公演的内容而定，还是以初印象为题。但是古市左京以剧团长期宣传为出发点，坚持要把这个想法做成一个概括性的形象设计，以便在没有公演的时期也能够宣传，最终还是将主题定为了“初印象”。

　　“结果没想到因为计划突然，大家都没安排出时间，这个主题反而是最好的了。”后来月岡紬说到这件事，还困窘地笑了笑。

　　选址和素材也经过一番考虑。立花泉折腾了两个晚上，又是拜托臣陪自己出门夜间散步找灵感，又是和咲也和椋进行交流，为自己的突发奇想好好收场。

　　说到冬组会想到什么，咲也说“冬天”，旋即意识到自己说的范围太过笼统。但是冬组确实和冬天有实质上的相似，神秘又冷淡。椋畏畏缩缩地提议天使如何，冬组成团时曾出演过动人心弦的天使的悲恋。这个提议马上被路过的幸反驳，一方面是Guy当时尚未入团，另一方面是左京只给了做公演衣服的预算。

　　“场景里加上羽毛也不错啊。”咲也急忙安慰起快要自闭的椋。

　　幸毫不留情，“哦”了一声：“一地鹅毛吗。”

　　立花泉在这方面终究还是缺根筋，挨到拍摄前两天，是紬亲自来找她询问进度。

　　他礼貌地敲开她的门，左手端着一杯焦糖玛奇朵，右手端着一盒舒芙蕾。舒芙蕾正新鲜，热乎乎地歪着甜美蓬松的身子，还没有凹陷下去，水果围成小花圈，香气刺激着泉的味蕾。她没有怎么思考就满足地吞了下去，焦糖玛奇朵也是刚刚冲好的，有漂亮的心形拉花，丰富的奶泡缺了一个小小的口。

　　她的大脑有些运转迟钝，月岡紬欲言又止。

　　立花泉抱着杯子，昏昏糊糊地从铺满了各种策划方案的床上爬下来，问他哪个比较好。

　　紬的迟疑稍纵即逝，仿佛只是一个错觉。他跪在床沿，膝盖陷进柔软的被单里，凑过去看那些白纸上的字，最后困惑地说：“抱歉，我以为有海。”

　　“海？”泉的手指轻轻地扣着杯沿，恍然大悟，“啊，就是这个了！我怎么之前没有想到——冬天的海！”

　　她差点激动得跳起来，但是顾及到手里还端着一杯热饮，只好作罢。“非常感谢，紬先生！”她的想象力即将枯竭，实在想不出什么词来夸赞一下对方，“那就是冬天的海——我想想，请给我一点时间，我今晚就可以写出来！”

　　紬高兴又不好意思地笑了笑，视线往她的手上飘：“能帮到忙真是太好了，那我先走了。监督请早点休息，杯子的话请明天再给我吧。”

 

（*与2月的魔法的甜甜圈同理。其实紬只是来送个舒芙蕾，顺手把咖啡放在了桌上。那杯咖啡是万里冲给他的，杯子也是他的，而且他已经喝过一口了。监督酱以为是熬夜套餐的一部分，其实紬后来也说了早点休息。）

 

【场景三】

　　画面。

　　如墨的云浓稠地压在海面，一线鱼肚白勉强切开海平面和天际的交界。海如同沉睡的鲸，在即将苏醒的边缘呼吸起伏，墨色的蓝诡谲地流动。

　　初冬的海。

　　纯白的木椅陷入流沙，突兀地立在海中宛若孤舟。单衣的青年盘坐其上，足尖垂下触及深渊。下着雨，水滴汇聚成流。他的发是墨蓝色的，眼眸是墨蓝色的，冷冽又平静，如同初冬的海。他白皙的面颊上嵌着冻伤般的浅红，双唇打开像是要诉说。

　　他的身周环绕着盛开了水仙的洋流。

 

【场景四】

　　写真在宿舍里初步公布的那天，效果惊人，看得大家哑了声。从某种角度来说，这一次确实有些颠覆了大家平日对月岡紬的印象，尽管再仔细思考一下，也并没有任何违和的地方。受冲击最大的大约是丞，直言“长这么大第一次知道这家伙居然还有这样的一面”。

　　咲也评论：“是冬组的成年人的感觉！”真澄陷入沉思，椋则一脸羡慕，被立花泉摸摸脑袋说不会让你们拍这种东西的。

　　拍摄的那天，是立花泉好说歹说威逼利诱，让茅崎至抽空开车走了一趟，把他们载到冬天的海边。车上暖气开得足，至帮忙把道具搬下车后，便再也劝不下车，在驾驶座上打起游戏。

　　实际上下车的那个瞬间，立花泉心里也打起了退堂鼓，甚至开始怀疑是不是应该马上启用备用计划到室内取景。深秋的海边一如既往地冷，天气也并不理想。他们抵达的时间点只能说凑巧，在赶在雨前。海像凝固了一般死寂，空气的流动也像是被逼迫着收敛声息。

　　“像是要下雨了。”臣焦虑地皱起眉头。

　　立花泉也担心这种天气下太容易感冒，万一生病了不好解决。但意外的是紬说如果是很快拍完，暂时撑一下问题不大，一边自说自话一边就把外衣取了，连泉也拦不住。拍到一半时，果不其然下起了一阵小型的雨夹雪，被冷雨浇透在所难免。后来回到车上的时候，至已经打完了本，倒好姜茶，把暖气开到最大。

　　“果然说不冷是假的，哈哈。”紬换上一身提前带来的干燥衣物，抱着姜茶说，“虽然想这么尝试一下这么做很久了，但是让大家担心了，真的很抱歉……”

　　至一面开车，一面难得地像个成年人一样抱怨，语气里还能听得出来几分担忧和汗颜：“该说不愧是紬先生吗，这也太拼了吧……”

　　“嘛，可能是太冷了，反而现在有点饿。”紬说，因为牙齿打颤，话有些说不清楚。

　　泉用干毛巾给他擦头发，一阵乱揉，对那根呆毛耿耿于怀：“那今晚我煮咖喱蛋怎么样，保证又暖胃又好吃！”

　　坐在驾驶座的茅崎至突然一阵胃疼。

　 

【场景五】

　　雪停了。

　　庭院里落了薄薄的一层，万籁俱寂。阳光从云端满溢，晕影在雪面浮动，静止的空气微微发凉。雪烂漫地铺盖在庭院的每一个角落，枯萎的植株上撑起一顶顶浑圆的雪白顶盖。每一颗雪粒都分明地寒凉晶莹，细细碎碎地拾起散落的光芒，反射出一个世界的银白。

　　月岡紬还穿着单衣，安静地站在庭院里。他兴奋地瞪大眼眸张望着，似乎已经忘记了只要在冬日的庭院里多呆上一刻，寒意就会剐去身上的大量暖意。

　　泉看到了，赶紧去会客室取他落下的大衣，不忘多叮嘱两句：“紬先生，请把衣服穿上，万一感冒了怎么办……”

　　“我觉得，”他说，高涨的情绪令他的思绪也被充盈了，一时发言也磕磕绊绊起来，“我们应该为来年种一些新的花。白色的、粉红色的……啊，我无法表达了。丽格海棠、仙客来、山茶……不，都不好。水仙！对了！水仙怎么样！”

　　他不自觉地合起手掌呵气，止不住地发表新的想法。他白皙的面颊冻得开始有些发红，也全然不知。泉叹了口气，拾起脚步追了过去：“所以我说……”

　　月岡紬茫然又欣喜地望了过来。

　　云翳在那一个瞬间仿佛得到什么信号一样突然尽数消散，穹顶是如洗的通透的蓝。失去了遮蔽的阳光如同被阻隔已久的河流，毫无保留地倾泻而下。他冻红的双颊、明亮的眼睛，都被淹没在冷色和暖色交汇的浪潮里，夺目耀眼熠熠生辉。

　　冬天来了。


End file.
